¡La ilusión llamada libertad!
by Mary ReD7
Summary: Los Dragones han desaparecido en el reino de Fiore sumiéndolo en la confusión y desesperación. Lucy Heartfilia será la encargada de descubrir los secretos del porque desaparecieron los Dragones y revelar el misterio que se envuelve en la muerte de su madre. Mientras Lucy conoce nuevas personas, amigos, enemigos y enfrenta desafíos por encontrar el diario de Layla Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Fairy Tail y todos los personajes de este fanfiction son de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima...**

-Eres la clave... Lucy-pronunció él, mientras caía al suelo con una sonrisa, en el instante que su vida se desprendía de él.

-No me dejes - se escuchó un grito ese momento Lucy recordó como había llegado ahí y en cuales circunstancias...

* * *

Fiore era un reino que antiguamente estaba gobernado por un rey con ayuda de los dragones, los cuales se encargaban de traer la paz al reino, utilizando su fuerza para ello.

Sin embargo la plenitud con que contaban le reino finalizo, el día 7 de julio del año 777, los dragones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar sobre Fiore y su fuerza perdida.

El rey Thoma en medio de su desesperación por la pérdida de los dragones decreto alerta máxima y una búsqueda insaciable, inconscientemente él sabía lo que pasaría si la desaparición era definitiva…

Así fue como la vida prospera cambio y se sumió en desesperación, los guardias y aldeanos se dedicaron a buscar a los dragones desaparecidos pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. En el verano de 778 se escuchaban rumores de una posible invasión de los reinos vecinos hacía Fiore y si las cosas no se podían empeorar una revuelta en el sur empezaba.

El rey Thomas fue astuto reuniendo a todas las familias adineradas de Fiore para proponer un trato el cual consistía que cada familia manejara una parte del reino, utilizando su dinero y fuerza disponible pero aun perteneciendo a Fiore y reconociendo su rey. Para el año 780 los tratados estaban firmados y las familias se dividieron los territorios. La fuerza armamentística aumento por el dinero invertido de las familias adineradas lo que pudo frenar los intentos de invasión.

Hasta el año 784 que la revuelta del sur logro derrocar al rey Thoma, los hechos no se saben con claridad pero se cree que las familias adineradas traicionaron al rey por ayudar al actual a subir al poder…

Lucy nació en la cuna de una familia adinerada, los "Heartfilia" dueños de las compañías de ferrocarriles llamadas Korzern Heartfilia, el padre de Lucy era Jude Heartfilia, un magnate de negocios .La madre de Lucy murió...extrañamente, el mismo día que los Dragones desaparecieron, dejando a Lucy huérfana de madre.

La desgracia azotó a la familia Heartfilia, la revuelta se desato y Jude participó en esta, volviéndose un hombre frío de carácter fuerte y calculador. Haciendo que la distancia entre Lucy y él aumentara aún más después de la muerte de Layla .

 _-¡Lucy te lo advierto! , no quiero que salgas sin mi autorización nuevamente_ -dijo Jude, en un tono autoritario .Lucy no pudo contestarle por el miedo que sentía, solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Infelizmente Lucy era el vivo retrato de su difunta madre, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca, con una cascada de pelo rubio y de facciones finas, provocando cierta repulsión por parte de Jude, que solo podía ver a Lucy reflejada en su difunta esposa. Así transcurrieron los años en la solitaria vida de Lucy.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

 _-¡Te he mandado a llamar Lucy!, porque hoy parto a el palacio principal por motivo de reunión con nuestro rey Zeref y quiero que hagas tus maletas, vendrás conmigo!_

 _-¿Padre?_

 _-No Lucy, ya está decidido y no pienso discutir esta decisión contigo_. Dijo Jude mientras se iba de su despacho dejando a Lucy sola. Como era posible que fuera ignorada hasta por su propio padre de esta manera, sin contar que él nunca estuvo en sus momentos más importantes como cumpleaños, logros en su vida y mucho menos a ayudarla a afrontar la muerte de su madre. Lucy se sentía muy triste y con la soledad que le invadía entre más tiempo pasaba en la mansión Heartfilia. Sin amigos, solo manteniendo contacto con las familias de nobles que para su mala suerte eran relaciones falsas.

-No, ya no más…no quiero vivir sintiendo este vació en mi vida, que es como si me quemara en el corazón y me robara la existencia mientras van pasando los años- Susurro Lucy en voz baja, mientras se dirigía a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Lucy anteriormente pensó en escaparse pero sabiendo el carácter de su padre el miedo siempre la detuvo en sus acciones. No quería ir al palacio de Zeref, ella sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser ese hombre y la idea de huir ya definitivamente de su casa la perseguía constantemente y si nunca lo intentaba como podía ella vivir con esto.

"Es hora de tomar una decisión" debó irme, alistaré la ropa y tomaré ventaja de la situación. Rápidamente aliste lo más importante para llevar entre las cosas la llave mágica de acuarios que me había dejado mi madre, dejando todo atrás baje las escaleras deprisa y salí por las puertas principales de la casa. Camine despacio aguantando las ansias, el camino hasta el portón de la mansión es muy extenso. Cada paso que daba hacía la salida me traía recuerdos sobre mi vida en la mansión que me producían nostalgia y tristeza lo producía que no me arrepintiera de mi decisión.

 _-¡Lucy!, ya nos vamos te espero en la puerta principal, ¿Escuchaste Lucy? Hummm. ¿Aun sigues enfadada conmigo?._ Jude tocó más fuerte la puerta y no escucho nada, forzando la puerta logro abrirla y dándose cuenta que su hija no estaba. Empezó a dar órdenes para buscarla.

 _-¡Guardias!_

 _-¿Si señor?_

 _-Busquen a la señorita Heartfilia, la necesito para partir en 5 minutos._

Mientras tanto Lucy se acercaba al portón de la mansión _._

 _-Buenos días señorita Heartfilia_

 _-Buenos días_

 _-¿Que la trae por aquí señorita Heartfilia?_

Piensa rápido Lucy, es tu oportunidad de escapar. _– ¡Mi padre!, él me dijo que viniera hasta acá para irnos al palacio principal._

 _-Amm que extraño señorita Heartfilia, el carruaje puede entrar y traerlos a usted y al señor hasta la puerta principal- Respondió el guardia con una sonrisa._

 _-Cierto, jejeje pero mi padre solicito que lo esperara fuera de la mansión_ \- dijo Lucy muy nerviosamente.

 _-Si esas son las órdenes del Señor Heartfilia, debemos acatarlas-_ mientras abría el portón a Lucy.

 _-¿Dónde está mi hija?_

 _-Señor la señorita no se encuentra en la mansión, ya revisamos todos los lugares y dentro de la mansión ella no se encuentra._

 _-¿Qué?, ¡vayan búsquenla en los alrededores!_

Mientras Lucy pasaba por el portón en un instante volvió a ver esa mansión de la cual fue cautiva por 18 años de su vida, extensa y de tres pisos de color blanca, bueno eso era parte de su recuerdo el color de la mansión había perdido su intensidad e irónicamente al mismo tiempo que Lucy perdió su felicidad.

 _-¡Gracias!, ¿necesito un favor he olvidado mi collar de plata podrían traérmelo hasta aquí?_

 _-Sí, señorita Heartfilia._

Mientras los guardias caminaban hacía la mansión, Lucy corrió desesperadamente, los guardianes corrían hacia la salida para detener a Lucy de su fuga pero fue demasiado tarde no la pudieron encontrar.

La ira de Jude no se hizo esperar mandó a buscar a Lucy con más de 500 hombres y ofreció una recompensa por quien la encontrara.

* * *

 **Lucy**

Estoy cansada pensó Lucy mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente pueblo, ya han pasado más de 5 meses desde que me fui y aun me siguen buscando… que fastidio. En la entrada del pueblo se encontró otro cartel con su fotografía que decía ¡se busca, por una recompensa de 3 millones de Jewels! _-¡típico de mi padre piensa que todo lo puede arreglar con dinero!_

La vida de Lucy transcurrió con tranquilidad en el pueblo pesquero ,por el momento no tenía ninguna noticia de su padre .Sus tardes las pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca ,tiempo después se haría amiga de Levy una chica de estatura pequeña y de cabello azul ,figura delgada y sus ojos color café, muy amable e inteligente .Pasaban charlando de libros todas las noches ,la vida próspera en esa ciudad de tamaño mediano ,con aspecto colorido, pero no se podía negar el miedo se reflejada en los ojos de sus habitantes muchos temían que otra revuelta alcanzara la cuidad.

 _-¿Lucy que haces a estas horas en la biblioteca no deberías dormir?_

 _-Lo siento Levy pero estoy muy confundida aun con la carta que recibí hace dos días._

 _-Humm, ya veo Lucy, ¿Quién te mando la carta?_

 _-Un tal Macarov desde la isla Tenrou, lo que es muy extraño Levy, he visto muchas veces el mapa del continente y nunca ha aparecido una tal isla Tenrou._

Los ojos de Levy se exaltaron como si no creyera lo que le decía, _\- Lucy la isla de Terou es un cuento de hadas muy popular en este pueblo, se dice que la isla se oculta como por acto de magia y que solo es vista por aquellos pescadores que no vuelven jamás a pisar tierra._

 _-¿Entonces es una broma, es lo que tratas de explicarme Levy?_

 _-Posiblemente…_

 _-Sabes Levy, yo en realidad deseaba que esta carta fuera real aquí este sujeto dice que sabe quién fue mi madre y cómo fue que murió verdaderamente_ \- Dijo Lucy tristemente.

 _-Lucy eres de una familia influyente puede ser una trampa de alguien que sabes quién eres en realidad y quiere sacar provecho-_ termino por decir Levy a su amiga.

 _-Mi padre nunca me dijo como murió ella, ni quien era…_

 _-¿Que harás Lucy con la carta?_

 _-Dice que posee el diario de mi madre… me gustaría comprobar si es verdad._

 _-¡Entiendo Lucy!, ¿Cómo harás para contactar a ese tal Macarov ?_

 _\- Aun no lo sé._

 _-Hasta mañana Lucy- dijo Levy bostezando._

 _-¡Descansa Levy!_ \- Dijo Lucy mientras las dos de iban de la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente luego de un día muy atareado y cansado, Lucy y Levy se reunieron en la biblioteca donde hablaron sobre la carta y las posibles consecuencias de ella. Hasta que parte de la pequeña biblioteca fue destruida por un fuerte impacto que provenía desde afuera.

 _-¡Sal de ahí Heartfilia, sabemos que te escondes en este pueblo_ \- escucho Lucy escondida entre los escombros temblando de miedo.

 _-¡Estas rodeada Heartfilia!_

 _-¡No puede ser yo conozco esa voz!,_ ese tipo es Gajeel Redfox uno de los caballeros del rey Zeref.

 _¿Que como te encontraron Lucy?_ \- pregunto Levy muy asustada en medio de los escombros.

 _-No, no, no lo sé pero este tipo es muy peligroso es mejor que me entregue antes que pueda hacernos daño Levy, yo solo quiero que sepas que este año que estuve compartiendo contigo ha sido el mejor y mi existencia dejo de ser tan vacía desde que nos convertimos en amigas y pude llegar a sentir afecto recíprocamente, solo discúlpame Levy por favor_ \- dijo un Lucy con lágrimas en el rostro.

 _-No Lucy, no vayas por favor, y debo decir que también me encanto conocerte eres una personas que transformo mi rutina, ¡ Y algo más importante eres mi amiga!_ – grito fuertemente

 _-¡Aquí estas Lucy Heartfilia!_

 _-¿Gajeel?_

 _-¡Vendrás conmigo tu padre me ha enviado a traerte de regreso a tu casa!_

 _-¿De regreso a mi casa?, por favor a eso no se le llama casa son solo 4 paredes vacías de amor y llenas de soledad-_ dijo Lucy llorando amargamente.

 _-¿Acaso no lo sabes Lucy Heartfilia?_

 _-Ahh?_

 _-Zeref te ha escogido para formar parte del imperio, quiere que trabajes para él así como tu madre trabajo para Thoma_.

 _-¡Jamás aceptare algo así!_

 _-Díselo a tu padre_ \- dijo Gajeel en un tono enfadado.

 _-No entiendes Gajeel, yo no quiero ir además estoy cerca de saber la verdad de como desaparecieron los dragones y murió mi madre._

 _-¡Patrañas!_

 _-Recibí una carta de un tipo llamado Macarov, ¡él tiene el diario de mi madre! Allí se encuentra escrito…_

 _-Quieres que te diga la verdad Lucy Heartfilia, los dragones huyeron así de sencillo no fueron capaces de aceptar su destino y ese tipo Macarov tampoco tuvo las agallas de aceptar su destino, él formaba parte de los consejeros del rey apenas las cosas se pusieron difíciles se esfumaron no hay tal verdad_ \- gritó Gajeel con cólera mientras se acercaba a Lucy _\- Es mejor que no me hagas usar la fuerza Heartfilia._

Gajeel amarro las manos de Lucy mientras se la llevaba. Caminando hasta el tren que pasaba por el pueblo de noche y poco alumbrado con la única canción de fondo el sonido de las ranas croando en la oscurida.

 **Flashback Lucy**

Recuerdo ese día en el que conocí a Gajeel, en los jardines del palacio real durante la fiesta de año nuevo en el año 775, tenía 8 años cuando de pronto saludo a mi familia y se presentó solo por compromiso.

 _-¡Buenas tardes!, mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, hijo de Metalicana_ \- Dijo en tono desinteresado, mi primera impresión fue la de un chico rebelde, era alto, moreno y sus ojos de color rojo, los años fueron pasando y las pocas veces que le veía siempre me transmitía con su mirada amenazante que él sabía lo que yo pensaba. Para cuando desaparecieron los dragones no se le volvió a ver más en las fiestas reales y la última vez que lo vi se había dejado crecer el cabello. Siempre admire esa forma de ser de Gajeel desinteresada de lo que pasaba con las familias adineradas y el rey.

 **Actualidad**

 _-¡Entra!_ \- Dijo Gajeel en tono cortante. En el vagón del tren solo lo alumbraba una pequeña luz, estaba sucio, oscuro y húmedo _.- Hay cambio de planes, iremos al palacio real para que se rencuentren con sus familias_ -.

Lucy se sentó en una esquina del vagón mientras el tren aumentaba la velocidad, recorrió con su vista su alrededor e identifico a una niña de cabellos azules y tez blanca.

 _-¿Wendy Marvell?-_ Dijo Lucy confundida.

 _-¡Lucy Heartfilia!, ¿Qué hace usted aquí_?- Respondió emocionada Wendy.

 _-Fui atrapada por Redfox_ \- respondió tristemente Lucy.- _Haz crecido mucho Wendy desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?_

 _-Desde que mi madre murió Lucy, ella me dejo en un gremio para que me cuidaran de las garras de Zeref, pero lastimosamente hace unas semanas Gajeel me encontró-_ susurro Wendy mientras lloraba. Lucy se acercó a abrazar la niña y consolarla cuando su atención se dirigió hacia el joven inconsciente de cabello rubio tirado en el suelo.

-¿Que le sucedió?

-No lo sé, cuando llegue ya estaba así- Respondió Wendy preocupada.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Lucy. – _Es extraño, nunca lo he visto a este muchacho antes en la sociedad influyente, pero nos dirigimos hacia el palacio real._

 _-Tienes razón Lucy._

 _-¡Ay!, eso duele-_ dijo el chico mientras intentaba levantarse y se quedó mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban en el vagón.- _¡Esto es un sueño Lucy Heartfilia y Wendy Marvell!, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?_ \- Preguntó el chico rascándose la cabeza.

 _-¿Quién eres y por qué sabes nuestros nombres?-_ preguntaron las dos chicas asustadas. _–Soy Loke, un simple criado de la familia León, que se fue de la casa hace años después de la caída del rey-._

 _-¡No hay escapatoria!_ \- gritó Wendy llorando mientras Lucy la abrazaba.

 _-Es nuestro día de suerte_ -dijo Loke mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. _-Solo esperen al llegar a la capital. –Mis amigos me ayudaran a escapar de este tren y si quieren pueden venir conmigo-_ Dijo Loke un poco débil por la paliza que Gajeel le había dado para capturarlo.

 _-¿Qué harás Lucy?_ Preguntó Wendy preocupada.

 _-Wendy yo debó salir de aquí y descubrir la razón por la que murió mi madre y desaparecieron los dragones, tengo una pista_ \- Respondió Lucy segura de sí misma.

 _-¡En serio!_ \- dijo Wendy emocionada por la noticia.

De pronto el tren se detuvo fuertemente y sus ocupantes se golpearon contra unas de las paredes del vagón. _–¡Au!, ¡ay!,¿pero que sucede?-_ Wendy preguntó.

 _-¡Ya llegaron!-_ Dijo Loke eufóricamente

 _¿Quienes?-_ Preguntó Lucy.

 _-Mis amigos_ -respondió Loke con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fairy tail y todos los personajes de este fanfiction son propiedad de Hiro Mashima…

Su cuerpo caía fuertemente contra la tierra...Lucy corrió con sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse olvidando en ese momento y esquivando a los enemigos del lugar para abrazar el cálido cuerpo de...

* * *

De pronto se escucharon golpes en el techo del vagón, era un hombre con una peculiar fuerza y sus manos agujerearon el techo. Su aspecto era rudo y llevaba una extraña cola metálica en su cadera, de piel morena y ojos desafiantes. Del agujero apareció una mujer tímida de cabello rosa que ayudó a escapar a Lucy, Wendy Y Loke del sucio vagón del tren.

 _-¡Tardaron mucho!-_ dijo Loke enojado.

 _-Mejor agradece que venimos a salvarte -_ dijo fríamente escorpio.

 _-Debemos huir al bosque antes que las fuerzas del rey se den cuenta que ustedes no están_ \- dijo tímidamente Aries.

- _¿En dónde estamos?-_ Preguntó Lucy en medio de la oscuridad.

- _Probablemente estamos en el bosque cercano a el valle de Matza-_ Respondió Loke mientras caminaban.

El bosque de noche es un lugar distinto, agudiza tus sentidos, los sonidos son más cercanos y sin guía en total oscuridad deja sin protección a sus visitantes sumergiendo poco a poco en la locura y dejándolos cara a cara con sus miedos más ancestrales, en donde el ser humano vuelve a estar a merced de la propia naturaleza. El grupo caminó por horas hasta el amanecer, con la grata suerte que las tropas de Zeref no los encontraron. Lucy tenía muy claro que debía seguir la pista de ese tal Macarov, si lo que Gajeel dijo era verdad, Macarov era un antiguo consejero del rey Toma y si pudo haber conocido a Layla. El grupo caminó alrededor de cinco días en el bosque y cuatro noches, Escorpio era tipo que atemorizaba pero ayudó al grupo a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, él sabía que frutos se podían comer y donde se encontraba el agua parecía como si la propia naturaleza lo guiará. En la última noche que se hacía eterna mientras Lucy miraba las estrellas las cuales le recordaban a su madre y su niñez, Lucy se preguntaba a menudo que sería de su vida si su madre estuviera viva. En la mañana pronto llegaron a una pequeña ciudad pesquera en donde Escorpio tomó un rumbo distinto sin despedirse tal y como lo dictaba su carácter misterioso .Aries acompañó al grupo al pueblo pesquero en donde la rutina de sus habitantes estaba intacta parecía que los conflictos de la guerra jamás hubieran alcanzado la comunidad y que a su vez el propio tiempo estaba estático. Los sonidos de las aves, el olor a arena, el cálido sol, los colores llamativos de su propia vegetación y el sonido del mar con su oleaje sin cesar hacían del lugar un paraíso.

 _-¿Que van hacer ahora que llegamos a un lugar seguro?_ -Preguntó Loke al grupo.

 _-Yo seguiré la pista de mi madre, iré a la isla de Tenrou a buscar a un antiguo miembro del consejo llamado Macarov_ \- Respondió Lucy, Aries de pronto miró a Leo en señal de complicidad.

- _Lucy no estas sola en esto si me permites quiero ayudarte en saber cómo murió tu madre, perdí a mi madre igual en extrañas circunstancias y de conocer mi propia angustia a partir de este hecho no quiero imaginar lo que siente otra persona al pasar por lo mismo_ \- Dijo Wendy tristemente recordando cuando Grandine desapareció.

- _Voy acompañarlas, además necesitarán a un tipo como yo guapo y astuto que pueda ayudar en el viaje_ \- Argumento Loke acariciándose el pelo mientras le coqueteaba a Lucy. Aries compartió una última mirada en complicidad con Loke antes de despedirse del grupo. Loke le explicó a Lucy y Wendy que debían quedarse en ese pueblo durante unos meses para ocultarse de Zeref, de esta manera conseguirían llegar al muelle de Hargeon y hacerse de un barco para zarpar rumbo a la isla de Tenrou. Loke, Lucy y Wendy vivieron alrededor de tres meses en el pueblo, el tiempo transcurría de una forma que al menos Lucy jamás había experimentado con tranquilidad y nostalgia en las tardes de aquella playa , conoció a Wendy cada vez más y su interés por curar personas el cual compartía con su madre. Wendy era astuta, ordenada y sincera, Lucy había encontrado una verdadera amistad. En cambio Loke era mujeriego y había tenido problemas en el lugar por su comportamiento pero eso no le quitaba el carismo al muchacho, ni su amabilidad con Lucy. Loke había contado una tarde que salieron a caminar por la playa que él había trabajado en la casa León la cual se encargaba de las finanzas en el exterior allí vivían la familia compuesta por cuatro miembros no quiso referirse al tema más, se notaba triste al recordar. Lucy trabajaba medio tiempo en una pequeña tienda mientras Wendy se hacía cargo de la pequeña casa que alquilaban y Loke salía constantemete a la ciudad para conseguir información y ayudar a vender los productos del lugar.

Un día Loke recibió una carta color rosa, las chicas pensaron que se trataba de una de sus múltiples citas pero estaban equivocadas, la carta describía ciertas instrucciones para abordar el barco en el puerto de Hargeon, las chicas nunca supieron quien había escrito la carta pero se podía asegurar que era la letra de una mujer. La carta decía:

* * *

Carta

 _El día 11 de Enero deberán estar en el puerto de Hargeon para abordar el barco "La claridad" el cual zarpará a las 6 de la noche . El barco realizará un viaje de exploración para localizar la isla Tenrou, la tripulación está compuesta por más de 35 personas. Usen ropa normal de marineros deben ir vestidos para no llamar la atención, pues este viaje es más una tradición del puerto de Hargeon que una misión para la tripulación. Att: Κριός_


End file.
